marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Baku Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Terror of the Deep! | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Synopsis2 = Lorna has joined Greg Knight on a fishing expedition along Dead Lake. Just as Lorna finishes explaining that Dead Lake is devoid of sea life, something suddenly bites on Greg's line and pulls him into the water. Lorna dives in after him and sees that her friend is being dragged by a massive shark. Following the shark to an underwater cave, she surfaces and finds that Greg is an unconscious prisoner of an pearl hunter who has been harvesting the oysters at the bottom of Dead Lake in secret and has been using the shark to keep people from discovering his operations. Before the man can feed Lorna to his shark, she breaks free and uses tosses oysters at his guide keeping them at bay long enough for Lorna to get Greg's gun and keep them at bay with it. The pearl hunter surrenders and Lorna takes him and Greg to the surface and they leave in the boat to turn him over to the authorities. Suddenly the shark attacks trying to capsize their boat and Lorna grabs Greg and the hunter and jumps to the branches of a low hanging tree. There the man tries to betray Lorna by climbing up into the tree but before he can knock her and Greg back into the water, a snake appears frightening the man so bad he falls out of the tree and into the shark's hungry maw. Greg comes to as Lorna is pulling him into the tree and he sees the snake, but Lorna assures him that the snake is harmless. Safe on the land Lorna tells Greg about the pearls and he decides to use the fortune there to fund a bigger animal refuge. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pearl hunter Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Avenger! | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight has been hired by a man named Sherwood to help capture a gorilla named Kobo, but loses his cool and they almost fail to capture the ape. Sherwood asks Greg what's wrong, and Greg admits that he doesn't feel like himself. Sherwood gives him some water to drink and warns him that he better not be losing his edge. When Greg almost botches capturing a warthog, Sherwood has had enough and tells Greg Knight that he is through and will insure that nobody hires him in the future. Trying to get other employment, he finds that Sherwood was true to his word as nobody wants to hire him. However when one of the guides drinks the water out of the canteen that Sherwood left behind he suddenly falls dead, Greg realizes that Sherwood has been drugging him and goes to confront him. Meanwhile, Sherwood and some guides are trying to cage a female lion, but when the lion suddenly tries to attack and Sherwood is forced to shoot it dead. Knowing the male lion will hunt them down to get its cubs back, Sherwood orders them to flee. He runs into Greg who confronts him about drugging him, having deduced that Sherwood did so he didn't have to pay Knight for his services. Sherwood tries to shoot him when suddenly the male lion attacks and mauls him to death. Greg lets the lions cubs free and the lion leaves. The guides thank Greg for saving them and promise they will reveal Sherwood's deception so that Knight can find work again. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sherwood Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Track of the Killer! | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = Werner Roth | Inker4_1 = Werner Roth | Synopsis4 = Lorna is swinging through the jungle when she is suddenly attacked by a half-crocodile half-ape creature called the Killer. She tries to fight the creature off but it proves to be too strong for her. Lorna is suddenly saved when Greg Knight arrives and shoots at the beast, forcing it to flee. Greg introduces Lorna to Tom Scott a government agent who has hired him to get rid of the Killer. He once again goes into his speech about how the jungle is no place for a woman and Lorna compliantly leaves. However, Lorna is once again just humoring Greg and is determined to track down and stop the Killer before it can attack anyone again. When the Killer attacks a nearby village, Lorna attacks the best again and then lures it into the jungle and then tricks the Killer into falling over the edge of a cliff to its death. Greg and Tom arrive at the scene and Greg once again tells Lorna to go to safety, Lorna complies again and is amused when Greg wonders how the Killer was slain. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}